Current techniques for stereoscopic viewing through three-dimensional objects or spaces require the generation of stereo pairs of projection images through the object or space and use of a display system that supports visual fusion of the stereo image pair. One technique for generating the stereo pair is to acquire the images directly, e.g., by x-ray imaging through the object or volume. Another approach is to generate cross-sectional images through the object or volume utilizing tomographic imaging. The stereo pair of projection images is then obtained by ray tracing through the stacked two-dimensional images. This technique further includes viewing each cross-sectional slice image sequentially or in cine mode.
Methods exist for marking two dimensional and perceived three dimensional images. Such methods include providing either a two dimensional or three dimensional cursor that can be placed within the image to mark a particular location.